This One Moment (Dutch & English version)
by Faeyero Tiggular
Summary: "'Ik voel me voor het eerst,' probeerde ze. En toen ze hem eindelijk in de ogen keek, vond ze het woord, 'Echt, Wicked.'" That's right, this is a one-shot to learn your Dutch. No worries, there's an English version, too! Fiyeraba, one-shot, set during 'As Long As You're Mine'.
1. Dit ene moment

**Hi guys!**

**What, another story? Nah, it's just a one-shot. Anyways, I began this quite a while ago and finished it over the winter holidays. And yeah, it's Dutch. But don't panic, in the other chapter you can find the (almost) exact translation in English. Some Fiyeraba for everyone of you! ;)**

**The reason why I did this? Well, I happen to have a few friends who'd love to learn Dutch… Yeah, and since I'm from Dutchland, I speak Dutch, most of the time, and I can write in Dutch. :P I still don't get why musicgal3, siarenthander, and Oz know who more, want to learn Dutch. But this one is specially for you!**

**Maybe because I myself don't like the language very much. It's by far not as beautiful as French, German or English for example. And so I can't guarantee that both stories are beautifully and perfectly written. There will probably be grammar errors on both sides. XD**

**If you're uncomfortable with a cute couple kissing and implied stuff, nothing too bad I can assure you, then I'd suggest you leave this page. But if you love Fiyeraba, then I'd certainly not leave for a few more minutes.**

**Enjoy! And yeah, _now_ I'm really going on hiatus. ;)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Wicked. I guess that has not changed overnight. :/_**

* * *

**Dit ene moment**

"Fiyero, ik..."

"Wat?"

"We kunnen toch niet zomaar–"

Maar Elphaba werd onderbroken door twee satijnzachte lippen. Haar hart begon als een wilde te kloppen. Dit gebeurde toch niet echt? Een prins kuste je alleen in sprookjes. En niet te vergeten, alleen meisjes met koninklijk bloed. Nee, niet zij, zij was het niet. Ze rilde.

"Heb je het koud?"

Elphaba schudde haar hoofd en liet zich gewillig door Fiyero vasthouden. Misschien wel te vast, maar wat maakte het uit? Zij hadden samen Glinda bedrogen, althans, zo voelde het. Zij samen. Kon ze nu ook verder gaan? Wat had ze te verliezen? Een ziel had ze niet.

"Kras dit moment in mijn ziel," fluisterde ze, ze schold op zichzelf, ze had geen ziel, terwijl ze een hand door zijn haren streek. "Kus me te vurig, hou me te vast..."

Hij deed zoals ze hem vroeg.

Ze had dit nooit durven dromen. Gekust worden door iemand die zelf perfect was. Door iemand die werkelijk zo veel van haar hield dat hij zijn perfecte leven voor haar had verlaten. Het was alsof de hemel viel, elke kus opnieuw leek het alsof de grond schudde.

Nu zijn we samen. Samen. Dit ene moment.

Hij was zo dichtbij, de man van haar dromen. Ze ademde zijn adem en ondanks het kille, vochtige bos voelde ze hoe warm hij was. Hij zweette helemaal van zijn poging haar simpele wens te vervullen. Ze wist dat wanneer dit voorbij zou gaan, het voor altijd in haar zou vlammen. Dit ene moment.

"Waar denk je aan?"

"Niets, jou, uh, niets."

Hij keek naar haar met andere ogen, een andere blik, Fiyero wist dat zeker. Hoe kon hij haar nu pas zo duidelijk zien? In al haar schoonheid, hoe kon hij zo blind zijn?

Hij kuste haar opnieuw.

En in haar armen had hij geen tekst. Sprakeloos keek hij in haar ogen. Hij dacht terug aan een paar uur geleden, toen hij haar na zoveel jaar eindelijk had gevonden. Net als nu, was hij toen met stomheid geslagen. Alsof hij door haar was betoverd, behekst. Maar hij wist, elke keer weer wanneer hun lippen elkaar vonden, dat dit ware liefde was.

Nu, nu waren ze samen, dit ene moment. En wanneer ze samen op de grond zakte, zwoor Elphaba dat als dit haar lijf was, ze het nooit gekend had. Ze wist dat ze van Fiyero hield, maar de manieren waarop hij haar wilde, waren onbekend voor haar en ze vroeg zich af of hij ooit zo van Glinda gehouden had als hij nu duidelijk van haar hield.

"En als er geen toekomst is," Fiyero ademde tegen haar lippen, "Dan is er vandaag."

"Vandaag," Elphaba fluisterde, "Dat is al wat ik vraag."

Nu waren ze samen, dit ene moment. En voor hun daden hoefden ze geen geloften, geen beloften, ze vroegen zelfs geen happy end. Want ze wisten, hoe hun leven na dit moment ook zou lopen, dat ze voor altijd bij elkaar zouden horen. Als je zou kunnen zien hoe het maanlicht een bed voor hen spreidde, hoe de natuur bleek in te stemmen met de band die ze vormen, zouden zelfs de meest koppige mensen gaan geloven in het lot.

Wanneer alles was gezegd en gedaan en Fiyero Elphaba dicht bij zich in zijn armen hield, wist ze diep in haar hart dat het niet voor altijd zo zou kunnen zijn. Hoe graag ze het ook zou willen. En dus dwong ze zichzelf de herinnering van hem, zijn gezicht, zijn sterke armen om haar heen, zijn geur, vast te houden.

"Dit ene moment," zuchtte ze.

"Ik hou van jou, Elphaba."

"Ik hou ook van jou, Yero." Alleen de laatste lettergreep van zijn naam kwam uit haar mond, want ze was nog steeds een beetje buiten adem.

Fiyero glimlachte wanneer hij haar kuste. "Dat klinkt leuk."

"Yero, ik..." Elphaba durfde hem nauwelijks aan te kijken, want ze was nog steeds bang voor afwijzing.

"Wat, wat is het?" Fiyero vroeg oprecht bezorgd.

"Ik voel me voor het eerst," probeerde ze. En toen ze hem eindelijk in de ogen keek, vond ze het woord, "Echt, Wicked."

Fiyero grinnikte zacht voordat hij haar nogmaals kuste om nog één keer dat moment her te beleven, waarin hij wist dat haar hart voor altijd van hem zou zijn en waarin hij haar kon laten voelen hoeveel hij juist voor altijd van haar zou houden.

* * *

**Yeah, I guess you could follow this story perfectly, right? Translate every sentence and word. Why don't you give me a short summary in your review? ;) **


	2. This One Moment

**As you might've already figured yourself, or not, I put all the lyrics of the Dutch version of 'As Long As You're Mine' ('Dit ene moment') in the one-shot.**

**Well, good luck with the English one, I bet it's going to be a lot more difficult! :P**

* * *

**This One Moment**

"Fiyero, I..."

"What?"

"Surely we can't just–"

But Elphaba got interrupted by two satiny soft lips. Her heart began to beat wildly. Surely this didn't really happen? A prince only kissed one in fairytales. And not to mention, only girls with royal blood. No, not she, she wasn't that girl. She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

Elphaba shook her head and willingly let Fiyero hold her. Maybe just too tight, but what did it matter? They had betrayed Glinda together, at least, that's how it felt. Both of them. Could she even now continue? What did she have to lose? A soul she didn't have.

"Etch this moment in my soul," she whispered, scolding herself, she didn't have a soul, while she drew a hand through his hair. "Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight..."

He did as she had asked him to.

She'd never dared to dream this. To get kissed by a person who was perfect himself. By someone who truly loved her so much that he had left his perfect life for her. It was as if heaven fell down, every kiss again the ground seemed to shake.

Now we are together. Together. This one moment.

He was so close, the man of her dreams. She breathed his breath and despite the chilly, humid forest she felt how warm he was. He was sweating from his attempt to fulfill her simple request. She knew that when this would go by, it would flame in her forever. This one moment.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing, you, uh, nothing."

He looked at her with different eyes, a different view, Fiyero knew that for sure. How could he see her so clearly only just now? In all her beauty, how could he have been so blind?

He kissed her again.

And in her arms he had no text. Speechless he looked into her eyes. He thought back about a few hours ago, when he had finally found her after so many years. Just like now, he was dumbstruck back then. As if she had enchanted him, bewitched. But he knew, every time again when their lips found each other, that this was true love.

Now, now they were together, this one moment. And when they sank onto the ground together, Elphaba swore that if this was her body, she'd never known it. She knew that she loved Fiyero, but the ways in which he wanted her, were unknown to her and she wondered if he had ever loved Glinda the way he now clearly loved her.

"And if there's no future," Fiyero breathed against her lips, "Then there is today."

"Today," Elphaba whispered, "That's all I'm asking for."

Now they were together, this one moment. And they needed no vows, no promises, for their actions, they didn't even ask for a happy ending. Because they knew, however their lives would go after this moment, that they'd belong to each other forever. If you could see how the moonlight spread them a bed, how the nature seemed to agree with the bond they formed, even the most stubborn people would come to believe in fate.

When all was said and done and Fiyero held Elphaba close in his arms, she knew deep in her heart that it couldn't be like that forever. No matter how much she'd want it. And so she forced herself to retain the memories of him, his face, his strong arms around her, his scent.

"This one moment," she sighed.

"I love you, Elphaba."

"I love you too, Yero." Only the last syllable of his name came from her mouth, because she was still slightly out of breath.

Fiyero smiled as he kissed her. "That sounds nice."

"Yero, I..." Elphaba barely dared to look at him, for she was still afraid of rejection.

"What, what is it?" Fiyero asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm feeling for the first time," she tried. And as she finally looked him in the eyes, she found the word, "Genuinely, Wicked."

Fiyero chuckled softly before he kissed her once again to relive that moment one more time, in which he knew that her heart would be forever his and in which he could let her feel just how much he would forever love her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, once again! Xxx (Yeah, I still love reviews.)**


End file.
